When performing a chemical reaction in a vial or test tube that is sealed with a lid covering an opening of the container, said lid being penetrated so as to inject e.g. a reagent or solvent to the content of the container. In order to initiate or to accelerate the chemical reaction, the content is often heated, for example by exposing the content to microwave energy, whereby an increase of pressure typically is generated in the container. Thus, a condensation or evaporation of the content in the container will take place, if the penetration through the lid is not closed. Conventionally, the lid may be exchanged for a new non-penetrated lid each time that the lid has been penetrated. Alternatively, the lid may be a screw cap that can be removed each time an injection or extraction is carried out. These solutions are time consuming and complicated for the operator.
Prior art references disclose differently structured seals for containers.
EP 0 476 386 describes a port assembly for an enteric feeding bag, wherein the bag prevents the insertion of a spike of a parental set, while permitting insertion of a spike of an enteric set into an enteric container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,912 describe an apparatus for dispensing medicaments or the like, and in particular a sealed package/container for a liquid medicament and a separate attachable dispenser for use therewith. When the inset conduit of the dispenser has penetrated the container, the gravity acting on the content in the container will cause the double-folded walls in the bottom portion of the container to wrap around said inset conduit and thus prevent seepage through the penetrated portion.
GB 2,121,016 describes an evacuation device for a container, and which is provided with a self-sealing diaphragm. The sealing diaphragm is arranged to bend inwardly into the enlarged space when pressure is applied thereto by a connection device penetrating it. Subsequently, the seal self-seals due to its elasticity when the connection device is removed. Thus, fluid may be removed from the container more than once.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,755 disclose a reaction vessel having a penetrable septum. A compressible collar on the external side of the septum provides an orifice for inserting a needle through the septum. The orifice becomes occluded and seals the vessel when the collar is vertically compressed by means of a screw cap in threaded engagement with the vessel. (See FIGS. 12A and 12B).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,455 disclose a reaction vessel with a double septum injection port. The two septas are vertically compressed between steel discs when a locking nut is tightened in threaded engagement with the vessel.
In the course of designing cost effective chemical processes, there is an urgent demand for a new solution to the problem of confining a chemical reaction in a vessel that provides repeated access to its inner volume. A solution to this problem preferably involves the possibility of performing automated chemical processes.